User blog:DarkusMaster/More new Pokemon!
Sorry, Erimal! But I am getting these out here early! Seven more Pokemon have been revealed, as well as the new Professor! Also shown is a screenshot of Tsutarja fighting Reshiram. I'll be posting more info regularly, so keep a lookout! Darkus''Ma''''ster'' :Update! I have more pictures and info! Zorua's obtaining method is revealed, and the elemental types for Reshiram and Zekrom are revealed! ::Yet another update! The following information was taken straight from PokeBeach. It reveals the species name and abilites of the version mascots. ::Reshiram is the White Yang Pokemon and has "Turbo Blaze" as its ability while Zekrom is the Black Yin Pokemon and has "Terra Voltage" for its ability. (Changed in this blog's third update) Yep, looks like they're going for the whole yin-yang thing. Light-type theory FTW! http://pokebeach.com/2010/05/meanings-for-reshiram-and-zekrom-names-clues-for-black-white (Especially if that rumor that they change types in battle turns out to be true.) http://pokebeach.com/2010/06/new-pokemon-on-pokemon-sunday-this-week-black-white-rumors Will the updates end? I have lots of new info! Taken from PokeBeach. :Update, again. And a minor one, at that. Just one spelling fix, info added at the bottom. ::More spelling fixes. Thanks, Erimal. ::And more. Thanks to Erimal. Plus, more info that I WANT him to see about the translation error. Here is the info on all of this taken from pokebeach.com and the article for this on bulbanews.bulbagarden.net. Direct links: (PokeBeach) http://pokebeach.com/#june-corocoro-scans-leaked-new-pokemon (BulbaNews) http://bulbanews.bulbagarden.net/wiki/More_Black_and_White_information_surfacing The white Pokemon is named Chiramii (チラーミィ). It is the Chinchilla Pokemon, a Normal-type. Its abilities are Cute Charm or Technician and it knows a new move called "Sweep Slap," which hits the opponent multiple times. It is 0.4m tall and 5.8kg in weight. The pink Pokemon is named Munna (ムンナ). It is the Dream Eater Pokemon, a Psychic-type, and has Forewarn and Synchronize as its abilities. A new attack it knows is "Telekinesis," which makes the opponent float in the air. It is 0.6m tall and 23.3kg in weight. The mechanical Pokemon below is the Gear Pokemon, appropriately named Giaru (ギアル). It is a Steel-type and its ability is either "Plus" or "Minus." It has a new attack called "Gear Saucer," which you can see it using i below - it attacks the opponent multiple times with both of its gears. It is 0.3m tall and weighs 21.0kg. Mamepato (マメパト) is the Baby Pidgeon Pokemon and is a Normal / Flying type. Its abilities are either "Pidgeon Breast" or "Super Luck." In a screenshot below, Mijumaru tries to lower its Defense, but it doesn't work because of one of Mamepato's abilities prevents it. It is 0.3m tall and weighs 2.1kg. Hihidaruma (ヒヒダルマ) is the Flaming Pokemon, a Fire-type. Its ability is "Encourage." It is 1.3m tall and weighs 92.9kg. Shimama (シママ) is the Charged Pokemon, Electric, and has "Lightningrod" or "Motor Drive" as its abilities. It has a new attack called "Wild Volt," which does a lot of damage but also hurts the user. It is 0.8m tall and 29.8kg. Meguroko (メグロコ) is the Desert Crocodile Pokemon, a Ground / Dark type. Its abilities are Intimidate and "Earthquake Spiral," (Changed in this blog's third update) the latter of which raises its Attack stat when it knocks out a Pokemon. It is 0.7m tall and weighs 15.2kg. The professor of Isshu is female and named Professor Araragi, as you can see below. She presents a Chiramii to the player in the "World of Pokemon" intro at the start of the game. The rumors we posted yesterday may also be true too, since Professor Araragi's name was among them (some of the rumors have actually been circulating since April, including her name). There is some sort of new in-game connection device called the C Gear. It has "various connection capabilities," though we do not know what that means at this time. To the left of its screenshot below, (second image?) the magazine says, "What's this screen!?... It looks like a new wireless feature was added!" There is a new feature called Random Match, which you can access from the Global Terminal inside Pokemon Centers. It will allow players to randomly battle other players over the Internet. It then says "You can upload your Black and White save file to the Internet and play!" Is there going to be some sort of online simulator program? As predicted, Reshiram is Dragon / Fire, standing 3.2m high and weighing 330kg, while Zekrom is Dragon / Electric, standing 2.9m tall and weighing 345kg. It looks like Shokotan really did spill the beans early. http://pokebeach.com/2010/05/zekrom-part-electric-type To obtain Zorua in the games, you have to transfer the Celebi from the movie download. You can obtain Zorua at Level 10. On the Celebi and Zorua page, one of the screenshots shows your Celebi next to you and Zorua next to another Trainer. This probably confirms that you can have your Pokemon walk behind you again, like in HeartGold and SoulSilver. Zorua and Zoroark are event-exclusive Pokemon. They do not appear during normal gameplay, at least in Black and White. Therefore, you can only get the two if you preorder a ticket to The Ruler of Illusions: Zoroark and trade over one of the shiny Legendary Beasts (to encounter Zoroark) and if you download the movie Celebi from the theaters and trade it over (to get Zorua). Zoroark can learn a new attack called "Night Burst," which lowers the opponent's accuracy. It learns the attack at a high level. The event Zoroark you can obtain will know Fury Swipes, Faint Attack, Scary Face, and Taunt. Zorua has Scratch, Leer, Pursuit, and Fake Tears. The new ability of Meguroko, the Desert Crocodile Pokemon, should be translated as "Overconfidence" rather than "Earthquake Spiral." The ability increases its Attack stat when it Knocks Out a Pokemon. Zekrom's ability is named "Teravoltage," not "Terra Voltage." "Tera" is a prefix that means one trillion. Does this mean it can generate a trillion volts of electricity with its tail generator? There is a new indicator that shows you the status of the weather, such as if it's raining. The gold building in the Reshiram scan (that looks honey-covered) is described as being shaped like a bee's nest. The chinchilla is spelled "Chiraamii," not Chiramii. The pink blob with floral patterns is spelled "Munna." Category:Blog posts